peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aberama Gold
Aberama Gold is a Romany gypsy hitman-for-hire, a man with a reputation for being a dangerous savage with little regard for the rules. He is hired by Thomas Shelby when Luca Changretta arrives, set on revenge against the entire Shelby family. Other than just money, he also wants Thomas to help his son Bonnie Gold be the boxing champion in return. Later, He's in romantic relationship with Polly Shelby, Thomas's aunt. Character History Background Aberama Gold is the Gypsy hit-man with bad reputation as a savage. He's got a son Bonnie Gold and three daughters. The oldest daughter names Esmeralda who's the most beautiful one. His wife died. Aberama says Bonnie's got his dad's strength and his mother's temper. His grandfathers and Thomas’s camped together for a while but it ended badly Series 4 Aberama Gold is hired by Thomas Shelby to help him out when Italian-American gangster Luca Changretta arrives in Birmingham, set on revenge against the entire Shelby family. Having a fearsome reputation among this lot definitely means something, Johnny Dogs warns Thomas describing Gold mob are filthy savages, heathens and untrustworthy people but Thomas insists on bringing this bad guys. In John Shelby's funeral burning, Thomas uses his brother's funeral as the trap getting an invitation to Aberama Gold mob. Aberama and son Bonnie Gold coldly killing the two snipers aiming at the funeral. He stabs one of the assassins a number of times before nonchalantly taking them to Thomas on horseback and demanding payment £1,000 for the brace. Aberama meets Polly Shelby at first time while he tips his hat flirtatiously to her, she sees something around him. The caravan're taken to the yard Charlie Strong's Yard. An uneasy alliance, Aberama Gold daringly try to buy not-for-sale yard owned by Thomas's uncle Charlie Strong. Thomas suggests a modest wager. Heads, Gold gets the yard. Tails, Thomas has sex with Gold’s daughter, Esmeralda. Aberama doesn't toss the coin and promises to use Tommy’s penny to buy a flower to place on his grave Thomas warns him not to disrespect his friends or their valued property again. Later Polly comes there and advises her nephew on this situation. She knows he wants something other than just money. According to his aunt's suggestion, Thomas asks Aberama what's else he wants. Aberama Gold divulges he wants Thomas to take on his boxing son, Bonnie, in return. Thomas finds the former champion, Billy Mills to fight against Bonnie. Aberama takes care his son and direct him at the ringside. The much smaller Bonnie has no trouble knocking down heavyweight Billy. Thomas and Arthur Shelby agree to have Bonnie on their side, send him to King Maine for training, before promoting him as a professional. He is given a cap that make him a Peaky Blinders' new son. After Luca Changretta storms the hospital where Michael is, Thomas calls Charlie and gives him order to pass along to Aberama and Bonnie. Luca’s vehicle is stopped in the middle of nowhere. Aberama and his men open fire. Two of Luca’s men are killed and a policeman is shot in the arm. However, Luca manages to escape. Seconds later, Thomas meets with Aberama and Bonnie. He pays them for their work and complains about shooting a policeman and letting Luca get away. He explains shooting the policeman is his strategy. After Polly doubles crossed Changretta, Aberama helps her, sending her son Michael Gray into hiding with the gypsies. Subsequently, Aberama and Polly take a detour on the way back to Small Heath, find a lakeside spot and pause for a picnic. He asks her about the second sight then she tells him that she often sees his dead wife around him. She also talks about her life after her near-death experience. They get flirty, before Polly takes his’s knife and threatens him warning not to bring harm to Michael. Then, they turn back to making out. ]]In the night of boxing match between Alfie Solomons' nephew giant Goliath and his Bonnie, he's always alongside his son. He concentrates on his son while he's never known Thomas, Polly and Arthur are in danger. Meanwhile the fight ended in a triumph for Bonnie, Thomas enters the ring and tells everyone about Arthur’s death. Afterward, Aberama comes and gets Michael as Polly asks. In the end, Shelbys finish Luca Changretta and end the war. Later, he and his son join the Peaky Blinders' party at Thomas's house where he and Polly stand alongside of each other. Relationships Bonnie Gold Bonnie Gold is Aberama Gold's son and an amateur boxer. Aberama loves his son and helps Bonnie achieve his ambition. He's also Bonnie's the boxing trainer and takes care his son. Polly Gray He looks at her flirtatiously in the first meeting when he comes to help the Shelby Family defeat the Changrettas then he recognises her on second sight. Polly plans to take Michael Gray out into the woods with gypsy families by Aberama's helping. After her son is gone, they're alone in woodland. They're falling for each other. She tells him about her life and threatens him with a knife that, if anything happens to her son, she’ll be his enemy. He understands and they finally make out in the forest. After Luca Changretta's death, he joins the Shelbys' party, they're talking happily and he's close to her. THOMas Shelby Aberama Gold is employed by Thomas to help win the vendetta against the Changretta family. In return, Mr. Shelby helps Aberama's son Bonnie in becoming a boxing champion. Quotes "Everything is for sale. Everything." - 'Aberama Gold to Thomas Shelby' "The copper's alive, got a description of the Italians, the Italians will be forced underground. We're gypsies, we're already underground."- '''Aberama Gold to Thomas Shelby' ''"You ever eaten hedgehog, Michael?"'- Aberama Gold to Michael Gray' "I know ways back that take forever."'- Aberama Gold to Polly Gray' “A beautiful ghost you are, and free.” '''- Aberama Gold to Polly Gray''' Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Secondary Characters Category:Allies Category:Gypsy Category:Smoker Category:Male